percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Fey and Night: Chapter Sixteen
The Legion of Thieves Children of Fey and Night Aftermath Maximilian Martell "Everybody stand close!" I shouted and slammed the butt of my spear into the ground. A wall of light flared around us shielding us from the battle going on. I watched as two vampires tackled an ogre to the ground and ripped into him like two lions killing a buffalo. I cringed and turned back to the others. My barrier bought us sometime to catch our breath but with sunrise hours away I was running on limited reserves and couldn't hold it forever. "Thanks Max." Xaro said kneeling down to catch his breath. The fights with Visania and Hawker must've taken a lot out of him. "That didn't go the way I planned. I thought the queen would grant me an honorable challenge... and hadn't counted on the vampires showing up." "It certainty threw a monkey wrench into the plan. I still can't believe Alyssa is your daughter!" Pratt exclaimed. "Yeah well to be honest that is the first time I had ever seen her." Xaro confessed. He looked down and smiled lost in his thoughts. "Hate to spoil the mood guys, but there's a massacre going on out there!" Lissa said pointing with her stake. As if to prove her point the decapitated head of a vampire slammed into my barrier and slowly turned to ashes. "We need to stop it!" "Right!" Pratt said cocking his guns. "What's the plan Xaro?" Xaro shook his head. "There is no plan. Look around, the battle's over." We looked around, the fighting had died down, dead fairies and piles of ash and blood were strewn across the clearing. The surviving fairies were retreating into the woods and a handful of vampires gathered far away from us. One of them, with dark hair and red eyes nodded at us before he and the others leaped into the air and flew off. "So... now what?" Lissa asked. "They'll be preparing for war." I stated, "It's just like I told Maekar, Visania will stop at nothing to get Alyssa back. Even of it means wiping out every last vampire on earth. The Vampire Lords will hold an emergency meeting to plan their next move. No matter what they decide this won't be the last time the fairies and vampires clash." "I meant what are we going to do?" Lissa demanded. "We've started a war, we can't just walk away from it." "Why not?" Xaro said standing up. "Technically my daughter and her boyfriend started the war. We just got caught in the middle. Once the war actually starts neither side will notice, or even care about us." "So we're done?" I asked. "We're just going home?" "Look I'm not happy about loosing out on ten times my weight in fairy gold either, but..." "That's not what I mean Xaro." I said cutting him off. "I did a lot of research on both the fairies and the vampires. Based on their numbers we're looking at World War III if we don't do something." Xaro pressed his fingers to his temples. "So what do you want me to do? The fairies hate me and at this point I doubt even giving Alyssa back will placate their wrath. Our best bet right now is to find Dawn and get Alyssa an Trey someplace safe." "Plus we have to find a place to display our newest trophy." Pratt said holstering his gun. "What trophy?" Xaro asked as a portal spiraled into existence. "Did you guys pick something up?" "No, right before Dawn escaped with your daughter and her lover she stole the Queen's sword right out of her hand!" Xaro whirled around, the portal sputtered and disappeared. "She did what!?" Xaro demanded. He grabbed Pratts shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Are you telling me Dawn just stole the most sacred and powerful object the fairies have!" Pratt nodded frantically, too scared to speak. Xaro let him go and started pacing back and forth, cursing and muttering under his breath. "Xaro what's wrong? Isn't it a good thing Visania doesn't have her sword anymore?" I asked nervously. Xaro stopped and clenched his hands. "No! That sword is named Titania. It's the fairies' most powerful weapon, legend says it was given to the fairies by some god and is said to be so powerful that it could kill immortals with even the slightest scratch.That's not the worst of it either. Since we have the sword the fairies aren't going to care about the vampires. They'll come straight for us and the sword!" "And it is currently in Dawn's hands..." I whispered, unexpected panic rose in my chest. "Right and fairies are going to do everything in their power to find Dawn." Pratt added. "That's why they retreated so quickly!" Lissa exclaimed. "Everyone be quiet!" Xaro ordered. "I need to concentrate." He took a breath and sat down crossing his legs. He placed his fingers to his temples and became very still. Minutes passed as Pratt, Lissa and I waited anxious for Xaro to come out of his trance. Suddenly, the ground started to violently shake. We managed to stay on our feet but the shaking didn't stop. I heard a screeching and looked up just in time to see Myriah fly in to the clearing. She gave off and long screech followed by two caws , her signal for danger. She circled over head and I looked in the direction she had come from and saw something massive moving headed this way. It was humanoid, it's head and shoulders were visible above the treeline. However, it was still too far away to make out any details. "Xaro we have to go!" I shouted, pushing at his shoulder. A moment later he opened his eyes. "Holy Styx!" Xaro cursed. The giant creature moved closer, every time it stepped it sounded like an avalanche. "What is that thing?" Lissa wailed. "It's a golem!" I shouted as my chakrams sprang into my hands. "The fairies must've sent it." "Do they have that kind of magic?" Lissa asked. "Who cares? Xaro did you find Dawn?" Pratt demanded, cocking his gun. "No, something's wrong! I'll try again once we're back at HQ, right now we need to get outta here!" Xaro answered. He extended his hand and a swirling portal opened up just as the golem broke through the treeline. It was taller than I thought maybe, fifteen meters tall. It was made entirely of large rocks and dirt, with thick legs like petrified trees, long arms with spiked rocks for hands, and a jagged rocky mouth. "Let's go!" Xaro shouted and waved us through the portal. Pratt and Lissa ran through as I whistled for Myriah, she breathed a jet of fire at the golem before flying into the portal. I looked up and thought I saw something moving on the golem. I turned back to Xaro but he was frantically waving me into the portal. I gritted my teeth and ran through the portal. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Legion of Thieves Category:Children of Fey and Night